fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaze
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Saizo IV (Father) Saizo V (Twin Brother) Midori (Daughter) Asugi (Nephew) |game =Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 2: Gift of Ganglari (Joins in Chapter 4: Siblings of Hoshido) Chapter 6: In the White Light (Fates: Birthright) Chapter 11: Rainbow Sage (Fates: Conquest) Chapter 8: Traitor's Brand (Fates: Revelation) |class =Ninja |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Daisuke Ono English David Stanbra(Fates) Xander Mobus (Heroes) }} Kaze 'is a playable character in ''Fire Emblem Fates. Unlike his brother Saizo, he accompanies the Avatar regardless of their decision. Profile Kaze and his older twin brother, Saizo, are members of a ninja clan from Igasato that has proudly served the Hoshidan royal family for several generations. Trained from a young age, Kaze became an exemplary ninja. Some time in their past, their father, Saizo the Fourth, was killed by Kotaro in an unexplained incident. His older brother became the new head of their clan, taking up the name Saizo. While Saizo was more vindictive in seeking retribution on his father's assailant, Kaze was more coolheaded. Still, Kaze pledged to support his brother to help him take down their father's killer. If Kaze achieves a S-Support, he will have a daughter named Midori with his spouse. When he was little, Kaze accompanied Sumeragi and his subordinates during the trip to Nohr. One night, he spotted several suspicious Nohrian soldiers who were attempting to assassinate Sumeragi. However, he did not know what they were going to do and did not report the incident. Consequently, Sumeragi was killed and the Avatar was kidnapped. Since that night, he felt that if he reported them, he might have prevented the tragedy. As a result, he promised himself to not to pledge loyalty until he serves the Avatar, and swore to protect the Avatar to repent for his mistake. Kaze believes Mikoto may have foreseen her child's return and arranged things so that Kaze could fulfill this pledge. Prologue Before the beginning of Fates, Kaze and Rinkah were captured by Nohrian soldiers. Alongside a few other Hoshido soldiers, they are brought before King Garon in order to test the Avatar's loyalty to Nohr by executing them. He is surprised to hear the Avatar's name but focuses on the battle first. After a harsh battle, Kaze and Rinkah are gravely wounded, but the Avatar chooses to spare them. Garon does not approve and immediately demands the Avatar execute them, but thanks to a deception by Leo, the two barely survive. After recovering, Xander tells the two to leave Nohr immediately before Garon finds out. After Lilith returns the Avatar back to the Bottomless Canyon, they are knocked out by Rinkah, who mistakenly believes they are a random Nohrian soldier. After they regain their senses, Rinkah realizes that the Avatar is also of Hoshidan descent. Kaze appears, telling them of their true origins and brings them to Castle Shirasagi, where they are reunited with their birth mother, Queen Mikoto. On the way, he, Rinkah and the Avatar help Ryoma lead a rescue effort to save Sakura and Hinoka from being killed by a group of Faceless. Returning to Castle Shirasagi, Kaze accompanies the Avatar as they are guided through Shirasagi Castle Town. Suddenly, a mysterious hooded figure appears and uses the Avatar's Ganglari to induce a large explosion, killing numerous Hoshidan lives as well as Queen Mikoto. The Avatar degenerates into their dragon form and Kaze helps to repel invisible enemies and the mysterious hooded man. With the death of the queen, the barrier protecting Hoshido from Nohrian conflict dissipates. At the Plains of Hoshido, the Nohrian and Hoshidan armies meet and the Avatar has to make a choice on which side to join. In Birthright, Kaze remains in the Avatar's army while in Conquest and Revelation, he temporarily leaves their army and rejoins later. Birthright Should the Avatar choose to remain with the Hoshidan Royal Siblings, Kaze remains in the army. In Chapter 15, Kaze watches from the shadows as the Avatar talks with Keaton. Keaton then attacks the Avatar after an explosion kills one of his friends, believing that the Avatar was responsible for it despite their protest. Kaze dashes out from the shadows and blocks Keaton's first attack, but is hurt when he is attacked by him again. At the end of the chapter, Kaze talks with the Avatar, but the ground below them shakes violently and the ground the Avatar is on breaks off, causing them to fall into the chasm. Fortunately, Kaze will grab them before they fall to their death. From then on, two scenarios can take place: *If Kaze has not obtained at least an A-Support Rank with the Avatar prior to this chapter, he will throw the Avatar to Hinoka before falling into the canyon to his death. Crushed by Kaze's sacrifice, the Avatar mourns his death, but knows that they need to move on. *If Kaze has achieved at least an A-Support Rank, Kaze will notice a magic crystal across and presumes that it is an explosive one. He throws a shuriken at the crystal. The resulting explosion hurls both the Avatar and Kaze to safety. Grateful for Kaze's rescue, their bond is fortified and the army moves on to Nohr. Conquest Shocked by the Avatar's intention to return to Nohr, Kaze remains loyal to Hoshido and does not follow them. Kaze returns in Chapter 11, working with Hinoka to prevent the Nohrian forces from seeking the Rainbow Sage. After the Hoshidan troops are routed from the area, Kaze overhears the Avatar's speech of ending the war in their own words. Kaze realizes that the Avatar joined Nohr not to destroy Hoshido, but to prevent Nohr from killing Hoshido's troops. Kaze decides to join the Avatar's army. Despite knowing that he will be branded a traitor in Hoshido, he does not regret his choice. In Chapter 12, Kaze can be deployed to fight his brother Saizo. If the two battle each other, he blandly accuses his brother of being a traitor, but Kaze shows no remorse for joining the Avatar and stands by his decision, but Saizo calls him a fool and vows to show him the error of his ways. Despite the best efforts of the Hoshidan army, they are eventually defeated and forced to make their retreat. Kaze is involved Chapter 17, where he and the Avatar encounter Kotaro. He leads the Avatar into a secret area to allow the Nohrian army to invade Hoshido, and then proceeds to put up an innocent facade by claiming that Hoshido has consistently attacked them for having relations with Nohr. Saizo attempts to attack the Avatar, but his attack is blocked by Kaze. Saizo is enraged that his brother is helping their father's killer. Confused by what he means, Saizo reveals to them that Kotaro had killed their father and captured Kagero in hopes of having the Hoshidan army halt their attacks. Kotaro later appears and applauds the Avatar for catching Saizo. The Avatar later asks to search Kotaro's jail cells, not fully believing Kotaro. Kotaro reveals that he had captured Kagero, and states that he does not really care and decides to kill the Nohrian royal family so his goals can be achieved. Kaze helps the Avatar fight Mokushujin forces that had arrived. At the end of the battle, Kaze apologizes to Saizo, not knowing about Kotaro actually killed their father, but being told their father died in the line of duty while fighting in Mokushu, but Saizo knew better and he avenges their father. The Avatar finds and frees Kagero. Kagero is surprised that he would steep so low to free her. Saizo responds that the Avatar's army had arrived by chance. He then leaves with Kagero to return to Ryoma, but warns the Avatar that their fight is not over yet. Kaze subsequently aids the Avatar's effort to put an end to the age-old conflict shared between Hoshido and Nohr. After the war is over, Kaze attends Xander's coronation. Revelation After the Avatar infiltrates Fort Jinya, Saizo decides to blow himself up in order to kill the Avatar. However, Kaze and Sakura stop Saizo, believing in the Avatar's story as they know their character well. Kaze places his trust in them because they spared him from execution when he was captured by Nohr. Kaze voices his allegiance to the Avatar and Saizo accepts his brother's resolve, allowing the Avatar, Kaze, and the rest of their group to leave unopposed. Regardless in all paths, Kaze is lost to history, only appearing in rumors and heroic exploits. Paralogue In Paralogue 6, Kaze, in hopes of getting the herbs from his daughter, Midori, goes to her Deeprealm, only to find her hassled by a ruffian. Kaze makes an appearance and swiftly kills the would-be thief. Happy to see her father, Midori tells him that she had retrieved the herbs. However, as she searches her gear, she finds that the Herbs are missing. Desperate to find them, Midori runs off and encounters Candace, who had swiped her herbs. Thankfully, Kaze and the army take Candace down and retrieve the stolen goods. When Kaze scolds Midori for putting her life in danger for the herbs, Midori tells him that she was so desperate to retrieve them because the Dragon Herb could supposedly grant wishes. Kaze still believes that it would have been better to wait for the herbs to grow again a year later, as they are not worth losing her life, but Midori wanted to prove that she was useful, rather than waiting a year to do so and she hates being in her Deeprealm, away from her father. Realizing that he did not fully understand his daughter, Kaze apologizes for leaving her by herself for so long and decides to bring Midori into the army. Happy, Midori finally has the wish she had hoped to fulfill with the herbs: spending more time with her father. Personality Unlike his more passionate, hot-blooded older twin brother, Kaze is much more cool-headed. No matter the situation, Kaze remains unfazed and calm, even in the face of danger or against some of the more abrasive members of the army. Kaze is also known to be deeply loyal to the people whom he respects. This is best evidenced through his relationship with the Avatar, where, as a result of admiring their vision to reign peace upon the continent, he swears fealty to them and becomes their retainer in their A support conversation. On the Conquest route, this fact is best exemplified through Kaze's radical decision to pledge his allegiance to the Avatar upon learning of their idealistic vision, despite being well aware that he will be branded as a traitor by Hoshido. In his supports with the Avatar, it is revealed that Kaze is very popular with women. He often receives gifts from them, a fact that is usually a reciprocal gesture as a means to repay the favours that he performs for them. His popularity with women stems from his demeanour of politeness and benevolence, although he is blissfully unaware of the charms that he possesses. This lack of awareness over his charisma could be entirely attributed to Kaze's inclination to be humble; through his Private Quarters lines, it is revealed that he thinks rather poorly of himself, asserting that he is not very attractive and that he and his twin brother lack any resemblance. Kaze's display of humility over his personal attractions in turn lends credence to his bewildered obliviousness over his popularity with women. He is the most well-liked member in the army. His birthday is October 2, the same as Saizo. In-Game Base Stats |-|Chapter 4 - Hoshido= |-|Conquest Chapter 11 - Rainbow Sage= * Will only have one Vulnerary on Hard mode and above As an Enemy Chapter 2 - Gift of Ganglari |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 11 - Rainbow Sage |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Xenologue 20 - End: Lost in the Waves |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |60% |45% |0% |65% |85% |20% |25% |50% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |60% |45% |0% |65% |85% |20% |25% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as an Master Ninja |65% |50% |0% |60% |75% |25% |25% |50% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Mechanist Max Stat Modifiers | -2 | 0 | +2 | +3 | -2 | -1 | +1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Azura * Felicia * Mozu Hoshido * Hinoka * Sakura * Kagero * Setsuna * Oboro * Hana * Rinkah * Orochi Nohr * Camilla * Elise * Peri * Beruka * Selena * Effie * Nyx * Charlotte Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) *Silas *Xander *Saizo *Midori *Kana (if Kaze is his father) *Shigure (if Kaze is his father) Overall Base Class Kaze's stats befit the strengths of his Ninja base class. He has extremely high speed and skill, befitting the Abel archetype while his brother Saizo is the Cain of the game. Curiously, he has a pretty solid resistance growth, good for taking down Mages as shurikens also have a weapon advantage against Tomes. His strength is slightly below average and his Defense and Luck are abysmal. This makes Bows a strong counter for him, as most ninjas are, so he should avoid them at all cost. That aside, Kaze can utilize his strong Speed and Skill to launch Critical hits or land Shuriken attacks to weaken enemies for other units to kill. Kaze's personal skill is Miraculous Save, which essentially grants the unit that he supports in battle the Miracle skill, making him a worthwhile partner if the player's luck is solid enough to have it activate in a pinch. Kaze starts off with Locktouch, allowing him to open locked doors and chests. In Birthright and Revelation, he will be the first unit recruited with the skill. In Conquest, Niles will be the first. While good through the story in certain situations, it can be abandoned later for better skills. Once Kaze reaches level 10, he will learn Poison Strike, which reduces the enemy's current health by 20% after a battle with him. This can help to reduce the health of high Defense targets like Knights to kill them much quicker. His two promotions are the Master Ninja and Mechanist classes. The Master Ninja barely changes his stat growths aside from a slightly higher resistance growth and provides him with the ability to use Swords, giving him access to Armorslayers and Wyrmslayers, two weapons good against high defense classes. He learns Lethality, an instant kill skill, though its activation is incredibly low, making it more of a gamble to equip it, especially when needing it in a pinch. Shurikenfaire increases his Shuriken damage, which gives him that damage boost he needs to kill units on his own. Mechanist focuses on mobility and trades some of his speed and skill for more strength. Golembane is used to damage Stoneborn and Puppet units, though because of its selectiveness for its damage, it may not be nearly as useful as some of his other skills. Replicate is a good utility skill, though the player will need to use proper management to avoid careless deaths. Secondary Class Kaze's secondary class is the Samurai class, which compliments his stat growths due to the high Speed and Skill stats of this class. From this class, he can learn Vantage and Duelist's Blow. Vantage is particularly useful, given that he can attack in the 1-2 tile range with shuriken, allowing him to potentially kill an enemy before he himself is. Duelist's Blow increases his avoid when he starts a battle, which makes his initiated combat a little safer. The Samurai's two promotions are the Swordmaster class and the Master of Arms class. Swordmaster provides Astra, a more reliable attacking skill than Lethality, which can help fill a Guard Stance gauge or attack an enemy enough times to kill them or significantly wound them. Swordfaire can be used for more sword strength in his Master Ninja class if needed. Master of Arms provides Seal Strength, which reduces the Strength of enemies attacked, making them safer to engage by other allies. Life and Death is a risky skill, increasing his damage output by 10, but also increasing the opponents damage output the same amount. If willing to make riskier tactics, consider this skill to give Kaze the needed guaranteed damage to finish off foes. Buddy Class Kaze has one Buddy Class which comes from either Silas or Xander. Saizo can be chosen as his Buddy, but he gains no new class from him. *'Xander/Silas' — Given that Kaze only has one class option, choosing either Silas or Xander is worth taking for a few extra skills from the Cavalier class. The Cavalier class gives him Elbow Room, boosting his damage in the open tiles with no terrain bonuses by 3. Shelter can be used to rescue heavily damaged allies. The Paladin class provides Defender boosting his stats when in a Guard Stance and Aegis to shave off damage from distance weapons. The Great Knight provides Luna which halves the enemy's defenses when he attacks, good for high defense targets, and Armored Blow, reducing his taken damage by 10 when he attacks an enemy. This skill syncs well with Life and Death as it neutralizes the enemy's damage bonus, though only on the player's turn. Marriage Options *'Avatar' - The Avatar has the option of passing Kaze classes he otherwise could not have. Some notable options include Wyvern Rider in Birthright or Spear Fighter in Conquest. For more information, see below. *'Beruka/Camilla' — Camilla allows Kaze to access the Wyvern Rider class, along with its promotions the Wyvern Lord and Malig Knight classes. From the Wyvern Rider class, Kaze can learn Strength +2 and Lunge, although Strength +2 wears out as he levels up and Lunge is almost useless in any scenario. From the Wyvern Lord class, he can learn Rally Defense, although this will be his only Rally skill. Swordbreaker allows him to deal with accurate sword users like Swordmasters better. From the Malig Knight class, Kaze can learn Trample and Savage Blow. Trample will further increase his damage by 5 (which can stack to a total of 20 with Life and Death and Shuriken/Swordfaire). Savage Blow makes Kaze an especially dangerous unit as he will chip off 40% of his primary target's health and 20% off those in two tiles or less from him. *'Rinkah' — Rinkah provides the Oni Savage class and its promotions, the Oni Chieftain and Blacksmith classes. The Oni Savage class provides Seal Resistance for another stat reduction skill and Shove to move allies from danger after their turn is completed. the Oni Chieftain provides Death Blow, increasing his Critical hit chance during his turn, reaching as high as 60% during the player's turn using an unforged Barb Shuriken. Counter can be used to retaliate with pure damage should he be hit by a close quarter weapon during the enemy's turn. The Blacksmith allows Kaze to learn Salvage Blow, although this is almost useless to him due to Ghostly Gold DLC and the fact that this is only offered in Birthright and Revelation, both which have skirmishes where gold can be obtained; in addition, Kaze's luck stat is generally too low to effectively activate luck-based skills. Lancebreaker assists Kaze as it allows him to safely engage against lance users, which often have high strength stats. *Nyx — Nyx gives Kaze access to the Dark Mage, and thus Dark Knight and Sorcerer, class. For the most part, his low magic growths makes him unsuitable for the class, but there are niches with the class' entailing skills. The Dark Mage's Heartseeker reduces adjacent enemy avoid, allowing Kaze to easily tag them with Shuriken to apply his debuffs. Sorcerer has Vengeance, allowing him to apply more damage to his Shuriken attacks the more hurt he is. With a decent HP growth, the skill is viable thanks to its high activation rate, but leaving him injured may be a cost that needs to be weighed when using. Due to his weakness to Bow wielders, the Sorcerer's Bowbreaker class alleviates the threat of Sniper units and other high skill wielding bow users and is a great skill to have. Dark Knight has Seal Magic to guarantee that he can cripple mage characters, especially when his Shuriken has a weapon advantage over them, and Lifetaker for a great regeneration skill so long as he can eliminate his opponent. *'Effie' - Effie offers Kaze the Knight line. Defense +2 is largely useless, as the boost is too minor to make a difference. Natural Cover gives him a slight damage reduction when fighting in an area with a terrain effect, helpful as the Master Ninja class can move more easily through wooded tiles. Knight offers the Great Knight and General promotions. The Great Knight skills have already been covered in the section for Xander / Silas. General offers Wary Fighter, which Kaze should absolutely not equip as it negates his excellent Speed. Conversely, Pavise (Skill) helps patch up his low Defense, and he should trigger it often with his high Skill. *''' Oboro' - Oboro offers Kaze the Spear Fighter line. Seal Defense is a helpful skill for Kaze, working nicely with Poison Strike to make any foe he can't finish off an easy target. Swap is situational, but can help him escape an enemy trap. The Spear Fighter line offers the Sentinel and Basara promotions. Seal Speed in combination with Seal Defense and Poison Strike make any foe Kaze can't kill in one round an easy target. Lancefaire is largely useless on him, as there is no class that uses both Shurikens and Lances. Basara offers Rend Heaven, an extremely useful skill to help him deal more damage. He should trigger it often with his high Skill. Quixotic is a risky skill, which reduces his dodging capabilities, but it gives him a higher chance to trigger his native Lethality, Astra and Rend Heaven. Quotes ''Fates :Kaze/Quotes ''Heroes'' :Kaze/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Kaze - Easygoing Ninja (涼風の忍 Ryōfu no Shinobi lit. Shinobi of the Cool Breeze) : Few records of Kaze exist. Numerous poems of the time say he worked for his homeland and for Avatar from the shadows. His gentle yet mysterious nature made him a legend among ladies. ; Avatar and Kaze (Birthright/Conquest) : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Kaze and Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Kaze was never comfortable as a public figure, but he supported his wife's reign with his kind heart. ; Kaze and Azura : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. There are few records of Azura beyond her marriage. She remains a historical mystery. ; Kaze and Beruka : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Kaze and Camilla : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Kaze and Charlotte : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Kaze and Effie : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Kaze and Elise : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Kaze and Felicia : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Kaze and Hana : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Jakob and Hinoka : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. His wife, Hinoka, became general of the Hoshidan royal army, and the two remained together always. ; Kaze and Kagero : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kaze and Mozu : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Kaze and Nyx : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Kaze and Oboro : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Kaze and Orochi : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Kaze and Peri : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Kaze and Rinkah : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Kaze and Sakura : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. ; Kaze and Selena : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. After marrying, he and his wife, Selena, disappeared from records. They likely lived happily ever after. ; Kaze and Setsuna : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Kaze is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * Etymology Kaze means "wind" in Japanese. Suzukaze literally means "Refreshing Breeze" in Japanese. Suzukaze is also the name of an Imperial Japanese Navy destroyer. Trivia *Kaze shares his English voice actor, David Stanbra, with Xander, Shura, Siegbert, Kilma, Sumeragi and the Rainbow Sage. **Kaze also shares his Japanese voice actor with Frederick and Priam in Fire Emblem Awakening. *Kaze is the third character in Fire Emblem series who can leave the roster after they are recruited if certain conditions are not met. The first two examples are Jill in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance ''and Zihark in ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. *Kaze and Saizo are the first members of the Cain/Abel archetype whose base classes are not Cavalier-based. *Kaze placed 10th most popular male in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. *If Kaze obtains an A-Support with the Avatar, Kaze will be the Avatar's only Hoshidan retainer. Gallery Saizo_&_Suzukaze.jpg|Artwork of Saizo and Kaze from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter account. NNekoRKaze.jpg|Artwork of Kaze as a Ninja by nNekoR. Kaze Cipher Art.png|Artwork of Kaze as a Ninja in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Kaze2.png|Kaze as a Ninja in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Kaze.png|Kaze as a Master Ninja in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B06-074HN.png|Kaze as a Master Ninja in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-075N.png Kaze confession.jpg|Kaze's confession scene. Suzukaze portrait.png|Kaze's portrait. Kazeavatar.png|Kaze's official Twitter icon. FE14 Ninja (Kaze).jpg|Kaze's battle model as a Ninja. FEF Kaze My Room Model.png|Kaze's Private Quarters model. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters